worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Business Management
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Business Management course. Select Courses * Add free, open Business Management subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas This Business Management subject presently links many courses from MIT's Sloan School of Management, and is wiki-open. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites Koehn, Nancy. 2011. Nancy Koehn. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Business School: Working Knowledge - A First Look at Faculty Research. Select Wikis World University and School Links Business Management: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Management Cooperatives: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cooperatives Economics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Economics Finance: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finance Improvisation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Improvisation Small Business: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Business Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Redditt.com Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University